


SOS

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean broke things off with you three years ago, three long years ago.  But when he spots you in a bar, what will happen?  Inspired by "SOS" from Mamma Mia.





	SOS

_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find?_

 

There was a time Dean could remember when you would throw your head back and laugh.  Whether it was a stupid joke, or a prank on Sam, or even just random moments through life, you would smile and laugh.  But now, as he looked over to you, he couldn’t understand what had happened.  It was three years ago that he decided it was best to give you up.  With everything with the apocalypse and then everything after, he decided it was too dangerous.  So he did the one thing he could do, he left.

 

 _I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_. 

 

Dean couldn’t believe you were here, just across the room.  He almost didn’t stop at this stupid dive bar.  It was always your thing, to pick a crappy bar and decide to have the time of your life.  He guessed part of him was feeling sentimental, missing you too much.  It may have been three years ago, but he still loved you just as much as he did that day. 

 

Working up the courage, he grabbed his beer and walked over to you.  He called out your name, catching your attention.  But when you turned to him, the first thing he noticed was your eyes.  They didn’t have the same shine, they were dull.  You gave him a quick look over before giving him a soft smile, but it didn’t reach your eyes.  You seemed…broken.  He wanted to fix that. 

 

 _Whatever happened to our love?  I wish I understood.  It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_. 

 

Dean made jokes and tried to ask you about what you had been up to, but nothing would pull you from your emptiness.  It was like he was a staring at a stranger.  When he left that day, he made you a promise that he would never stop loving you.  And you had made the same promise back, but…it seemed like that wasn’t the case anymore. 

 

_So when you’re near me, darling can’t you hear me, S.O.S._

 

You spoke to him for a while, talking about your hunts and things you had been doing.  You mentioned some little bits about people you had met, but nothing seemed to reach Dean’s brain.  There was only one thing that went through his mind, how much he wanted to hold you close, to kiss you, to tell you how much he still loved you.  But you wouldn’t want him back, would you?  After he broke your heart, he didn’t have the right to ask for your love any more. 

 

 _The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, S.O.S_.

 

Dean tried to talk about his and Sam’s life, but it was hard.  He always knew that breaking it off would be safer for you, but he hadn’t realized what effect it would have on him.  He was lost without you, he knew that now.  There were so many nights he was up searching online, making calls, trying to find you, but he never did figure out where you went.  But now that you were here in front of him, he needed you.  You were his only salvation in this dark world.

 

 _When you’re gone, how can I even try to go on?  When you’re gone, how can I carry on_? 

 

The bartender shouted ‘last call’ and you shifted in your seat.  You made a comment about needing to get back on the road.  Dean’s heart almost stopped.  He couldn’t do this anymore, he didn’t want to be without you…but…it was clear that you didn’t want him anymore.  So, instead of begging you to stay with him, begging you to forgive him, asking if you still loved him, he did the only thing he could think of.  “Yea, well, if you ever need me…or anything, just…send out an S.O.S., alright?” 

 

~

 

 _You seem so far away, though you are standing near_.

 

When you heard Dean say your name, your heart stopped.  That voice, the voice that was always waiting in your dreams, it was real, he was here.  You turned, trying not to show how happy you were to see him.  You knew why he broke things off so long ago.  You didn’t agree with them, but you knew he needed an out.  Deep down, you always worried that all of those words of love Dean used to whisper to you were just that, words.  Even now, as he spoke, he seemed to almost try to keep his distance from you.

 

 _You made me feel alive, but something died I fear_. 

 

When Dean asked about your hunting experiences, you almost broke.  You had to struggle to find good hunt to tell him about.  Most of them ended with you in the hospital or torn up.  You had about ten knew major scars covering your body.  Without Dean, you just didn’t have the heart anymore.  And a hunter without a heart, without something to fight for, is asking for certain death.

 

 _I really tried to make it out.  I wish I understood.  What happened to our love, it used to be good_.

 

When you used to fight alongside Dean, you had purpose.  You would keep him safe, and he would keep you safe.  You knew that if you made it out, you two would have each other.  He was your something to fight for.  But now, talking with him, it seemed like you lost him all over again.  No matter how much you tried to move on, it didn’t work.  You would never get over your love for the one and only Dean Winchester.

 

 _So when you’re near me, darling can’t you hear me, S.O.S_.

 

You couldn’t do this anymore.  You couldn’t pretend that you didn’t love this man anymore.  Now that he was right in front of you, you didn’t know how you would be able to get through another hunt, hell, another night, without him.  His arms wrapped around your stomach, pulling you close, the feel of his lips against your neck.  But you couldn’t have that anymore.  No matter how much you wanted it. 

 

 _The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, S.O.S_.

 

When he tried to make a couple jokes with you, your heart broke.  Those silly jokes, his quirky smile, his laugh, all of them, they were your salvation.  Perhaps you could go on, knowing that he was still in this world, you could fight for that.  Fight for the thought that every monster you took care of was one less that Dean Winchester had to deal with.  But deep down, you knew that wasn’t enough.

_When you’re gone, how can I even try to go on?  When you’re gone, how can I carry on_?

 

The bartender called last call and you almost sobbed.  No, it couldn’t be over yet.  You didn’t get that long with him.  You couldn’t go back to the way it was.  In hopes to hide your tears from him, so he wouldn’t see how weak you felt, you made some stupid excuse about having to go.  When he said you could call him if you need him, to send out a S.O.S, you realized how fitting that was for your situation.  You nodded and said your goodbye as you backed your car out of the lot and decided to go for a drive.

 

~

 

When you pulled into the motel lot, you were hit with shock.  There, parked right out in the middle of the lot, was Baby.  That beautiful black Chevy Impala.  Dean.  Dean was here.  In your motel. 

 

Your resolve broke as threw your car in park and ran up to the front desk.  “Sir, were there two men who check in…a really tall one with long hair and a short one with attitude?”  Yes…that was your best description of the boys, but you didn’t care.  You needed him, and he was here.  You couldn’t do this on your own anymore.  The manager mumbled something about room 12 and 13. 

 

Separate rooms…the only time that ever happened is when one of them had company.  What if it was Dean?  Your heart was pounding, your mind arguing with it on whether or not to go knock on the doors.  You stood outside, leaning on your car as you questioned if you should run to the love of your life or not. 

 

A door opened and you heard your name called.  When you looked up, you saw Dean staring at you, his jaw slack in shock at seeing you.  He looked like a mess, just like you.  It was then that you realized, he really did love you, he still loved you.  You couldn’t hold yourself back, the tears fell down your face as you called out to him. 

 

“S.O.S.”


End file.
